1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to human body training and, more particularly, is concerned with an enhanced bench for use in training the muscles of the center, or "core", of the body which primarily stabilize the body during normal moving, standing and sitting activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Total body training is directed to muscles of the center, or core, of the body. These muscles control the head, neck, ribs, spine and pelvis. They stabilize, or anchor, and also move the central pillar of the body, including the head-neck, spine-ribs, and spine-pelvis systems. Most of the activity of the core muscles is tonic (stabilizing) rather than phasic (moving), which means that the muscles are acting continually throughout the day as a person is moving, standing, or sitting.
Expressed another way, the "core" is a pathway through the center of one's body by which energy can flow freely through the interior muscles of the body to perform desired body activities. When a person performs from the "core", maximum power and control are exerted over body movement. Body movement also becomes more efficient.
A particular mode of core muscle training must be followed in order to receive the benefits of improved strength, control and insurance against injury. This mode is called core patterning which is a system of training that provides support for moving through the core in a consistent pattern. Conventional exercising typically involves passive stretching of sets of muscles substantially in isolation from one another and frequently beyond their natural ranges. The potential for injury is thereby increased. In contrast, core muscle training involves dynamic stretching of different muscle systems together such that the total body is supporting the movement and the natural range of muscle stretching is not exceeded. Power is thereby increased and the potential for injury is reduced.
Heretofore, a Pilates type bench was devised for use in core muscle movement training. The bench is named after an early practicioner and instructor of total body training. The traditional prior art pilates bench has a rectangular frame supporting a mobile carriage mounted for reciprocal movement on a pair of spaced tracks. A number of elongated stretchible elements, such as springs or cords, extend between and connect with the carriage and one end of the frame. Also, a footbar is rigidly mounted at the one end of the frame and a system of cords and pulleys are mounted at the opposite end of the frame and connected to the mobile platform at a side opposite from the stretchible elements.
A user lying backside down on a platform supported by the mobile carriage can undergo core muscle training by using his or her legs to push off from the footbar. The user can move the carriage and his or her body supported thereon against the tension of the stretchible elements simulating the force of gravity. A user sitting or standing on the platform of the mobile carriage can also strengthen other body movements. By using his or her arms to pull on the cords entrained over the pulleys mounted at the other end of the frame and connected to the mobile carriage, the user can move the carriage and his or her body supported thereon against the tension of the stretchible elements which again simulate the force of gravity.
This traditional prior art bench has been a useful device for practicing core muscle training. However, its construction, as described above, has several drawbacks which limit its utility and render it less than an optimum tool for practicing total body training. Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the traditional prior art Pilates bench in order to eliminate its drawbacks and further enhance its overall utility.